charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bay Mirror
The Bay Mirror is a major metropolitan newspaper in San Francisco, California. Phoebe Halliwell, a charmed ones works there full time as the advice columnist. History Early History Not much is known about the early history of the Bay Mirror. Except for the fact that Elise Rothman had many run ins and heated discussions with the baseball player, known as Cal Greene. It got to the point that he had smashed the front window of her car with a baseball. Shortly, or during that time Elsie had hired Karen Young as the advice columnist and the two had somewhat a disliking to each other. Phoebe's First Job Bay Mirror Employees Jason Dean Jason brought the paper after Phoebe had worked there for about a year. He put in numerous different changes, much to the horror of Phoebe, however while both working there, they soon fell in love with each other and dated for almost fifteen months. Unfortunately, Jason moved to another country, after finding out Phoebe was witch, however he still controlled what happened to the Bay Mirror from where he was living now. As witnessed throughout season 5 and/or season 6 Elise Rothman Phoebe Halliwell Leslie St. Claire Leslie was hired temporary to ghost write Phoebe's column while she was on a sabbatical. At first, Phoebe did not like having a man writing her column, as it her readers would know the difference between the real her. However, she finally lets him ghost write for her properly, but without falling in love with each other on the way. Phoebe eventually went back to writing her column after a couple of months later, and said goodbye to Leslie, who moved away for another job. As witnessed in the first seven episodes of season 7 Sophie Sophie has been Phoebe's assistant and secretary ever since she had started working their full time. The two became extremely close and become good friends since they often worked together. When Phoebe and her sisters faked their deaths to live a "magic free life", Sophie told Phoebe's new identity, Julie that she held Phoebe in the most highest regard. Mika Seth Parra Karen Young Karen was the previous advice columnist before Phoebe took over her job. When Karen was infected by a demonic power broker, Phoebe temporary took over her job and wrote that days advice. Elise the boss of the paper, liked what she wrote a lot. Karen eventually quit her job at the paper to spend more time with husband and family, and finally gave her job over to Phoebe. Paige Matthews Paige, the half sister of the advice columnist, Phoebe worked at the Bay Mirror temporarily as her assistant in Paige's quest to have a life outside magic, which also caused her to start doing temp jobs every day. During her time there, she put a fire so to speak, under the interns. However Paige and Phoebe had tension when Phoebe accidentally told Paige what she really thinks of her new boyfriend, Richard. Although, everything ends well, with Phoebe firing her, and Paige quitting. As witnessed in the season 6 episode, Sword and the City Gregg Bauer Tom Taylor Tom was the copy editor at Phoebe Halliwell's place of business, The Bay Mirror. When Elise Rothman left Phoebe in charge of the paper, when she went on a date, Tom Taylor had some complaints and issues that required Phoebe to deal with. Tom wanted to trim another columnist, Bauer's column because he felt it was a bit "bloated". Bauer refused and the conflict was brought to Phoebe's attention. Phoebe decided that she will edit the article so it fits. Richard Jéan Jordan Jordan was a fashion editor at Phoebe Halliwell's place of business, The Bay Mirror. When Elise Rothman, editor and Phoebe's boss at the Mirror, left Phoebe in charge, she has to deal with Jordan as well as the issues brought to her by Tom Taylor, Bauer and The Film Critic. It is revealed that the Film Critic likes Jordan. It is also presumed that Jordan liked him as well. The Film Critic Adam Prinze Adam was a prospective owner of the Bay Mirror. He owned numerous television stations and newspapers over San Francisco and Cole suggested the Bay Mirror to him, in hopes he would purchase it. While checking out the paper, he accidentally bumped into Phoebe which made her spill her coffee all over her shirt. The two hit it off instantly however when he asked her to come to a event tonight, she rejected him. As witnessed in the season 5 episode, Happily Ever After Spencer Ricks Michael Michael was the style editor at the Bay Mirror and who also had a crush on Phoebe Halliwell. He tried numerous times to ask her out, however she kept putting him down until, with the help of Coop. He pushed Phoebe into agreeing for a date, after Michael serenaded her from her apartment. However, the relationship didn't last that long mainly because soon after Phoebe she was actually in love with Coop, and unknown to her, he was in love with her as wellAs witnessed in the season 8 episode, The Torn Identity Tom Kyle Donie Kyle Donie was a reporter at the Bay Mirror and was in charge of writing on criminal investigations. Phoebe tried to extract information from him on the threats that children may face. He stayed with Phoebe well into the night discussing the issue that Phoebe had brought up. When he went to get coffee, he was knocked out cold and his aggressor, a Shapeshifter, changed into him and attacked Phoebe before being vanquished by his rival, a Darklighter, in the demonic reality show Witch Wars. As witnessed in the season 6 episode, Witch Wars Michelle Donald Greg Notes and Trivia * The Bay Mirror is persumably based on the real life English paper, The Daily Mirror mirror1708.png 8x06-009-bay-mirror.jpg 5x17-01.jpg 7x17-PhoebeOffice.jpg Notes and References Category:Locations